


My Masterpiece

by Kei_Tea



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M, highschoolers, photo contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_Tea/pseuds/Kei_Tea
Summary: They say beauty remains in the eyes of the beholder...Yuto is joining a photo contest and has to make a masterpiece in order to win.





	My Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrimsonPercussion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonPercussion/gifts).



> Dear recipient,  
> I really hope you'll like this fic, the idea came to me rather easily, but writing down everything was another story... ^^"  
> I tried to respect your demands and even if I still believe I'm far from respecting them all, I hope you'll still like it T_T  
> I did my best !  
> And I really enjoyed doing this ^_^

\- Ah shit… it flew away… Yuto complained as he straightened on his elbows, his entire body lying in the grass.

\- Playing around with your toy again? A familiar voice behind him asked.

 

He turned his head a little, looking over his shoulder to see Yamada Ryosuke, his classmate and best friend standing a meter away from him, his hands in the pockets of his uniform trousers.

 

\- Well, at least birds and flowers don’t complain after I’ve taken their pictures…

 

Yuto sat up in the grass, crossing his long legs, looking over a few shots he had managed to take before his friend scared his feathery model.

 

\- Sorry, did I interrupt something? Yamada asked, sitting down next to his tall friend trying to glance at his work on the screen of his camera.

\- Not really… I was just trying some new parameters I discovered yesterday… And the light was good today so…

 

Yuto Nakajima was a 17 year old high school student, crazy about photography, he had dozens of cameras at home and was one of the most active members of the school photography club. His friends and family had always encouraged him to become a model, as he was tall, thin and good-looking, but Yuto wasn’t interested. He prefered being on the other side of the camera and being able to capture the beauty of life. Yuto thought Yamada would be more suitable as a model, he had such beautiful features, but his problem was that he was rather short, which often triggered him teasing from his classmates.

 

\- You came looking for me? Yuto asked after several minutes of silence.

\- Hum, yeah, actually Hikaru asked me to take you to the club, seems like he has something he wants to tell you about, the brown haired boy said while playing with a daisy flower.

\- Ok…

\- You sound disappointed? Yamada said raising an eyebrow.

\- I was hoping that maybe you came just because you missed me. Yuto said as a joke.

 

But the truth was that he wasn’t completely joking. He and Ryosuke had been going to the same school since kindergarten and even if everyone saw them as best friends, Yuto had never been able to get rid of the small butterflies which would fill his stomach everytime Yamada would smile at him or involuntarily or willingly touch him or such. As to know if it was love or not, Yuto wasn’t still quite sure …

Ryosuke just chuckled, looking a little embarrassed by his friend’s remark.

 

\- Want me to accompany you? he asked to remind the tall guy he had actually something to do.

\- If you want to, Yama-chan.

 

Yuto stood up from his spot in the grass turning his head a little to see if the smaller boy was actually going to accompany him. And he did, walking a little behind his taller friend, looking around him as they walked to the building. They quickly made it to the small photography club local on the second floor, opening the door to enter the picture-filled walled room.

It wasn’t a very big room, much smaller than the other club’s room to be honest, but it was enough as they were less than 10 members. All the walls were cluttered with dozens of framed pictures taken by the students throughout the years since the club had started. There was only one part of the room which had been left empty in order to use it as a photo shooting space. It was there that they found Hikaru, the president of the club, busy taking pictures of a glass of water on a small table, a rather old camera in hand. He turned around when he heard the sound of the door closing behind his two comrades.

 

\- Ah, Yamada, you found him.

 

The smaller man nodded, giving a thumb up to the president. The blondish-haired guy put his camera aside and gestured to the small sofa in the corner of the room for them to sit there. 

 

\- What was it you wanted to talk to me about? Yuto asked after they had all settled down.

\- Have you seen Pikcha’s last issue? Hikaru asked back, taking a magazine from his desk and turning the pages until reaching one in particular.

\- Not yet, why? 

 

The president showed him a double paged article in the mag, pointing at it with his long finger.

 

\- The mag Pikcha is organising a big photo contest. You have to send only one picture to participate. The editorial board will select the best one, and the prize for the winner will be the publication of his pic in the mag, along with an interview and…

\- And? Yuto repeated, impatient to hear the rest.

\- The winner will get the chance to go study photography for 2 years in a prestigious American university in New York… Hikaru paused, So, how does that sound?

 

Yuto blinked, a chance to go study photography in New York for 2 years? That was unbelievable, it was his dream to study photography after graduating from high school, but as his parents were already struggling, he didn’t want to be a financial burden to them, he knew they couldn’t afford to send him to university, but if it was to be free… it would be completely different.

The tall boy took the mag from Hikaru’s hands, going through all the details of the article, his eyes sparkling. 

 

\- So, I guess you’re going to join… Hikaru chuckled at Yuto’s ecstatic expression.

\- Of course I am! A chance to go study in New York! I definitely can’t let it pass!

 

Hikaru nodded, smiling, he then turned to Yamada noticing how gloomy the smaller young man looked.

 

\- Yamada, is something the matter?

 

Ryosuke got suddenly brought back to reality, he shook his head.

 

\- Hm, I’m ok, good luck to the both of you.

 

Hikaru nodded again and smiled at him, while Yuto was still looking at the article like a child would look at a toy magazine before Christmas.

 

*******

 

\- Can you believe it?! 2 years abroad to study photography! That’s my dream! I’m so excited! Yuto told Yamada for the umptienth time during lunch break.

 

It was mid-September and the weather was still good, allowing them to eat outside.

Yamada forced a smile, munching slowly the food from his bento, nodding at Yuto’s words.

 

\- Do you have an idea of what kind of picture you’re going to submit? the smaller boy asked when Yuto finally stopped talking to eat a little.

 

Yuto raised an eyebrow, considering his friend’s question, taping the corner of his mouth with his chopsticks.

It was their last year of high school and Yuto felt it was important to show something which had been important for him during the past few years.

 

\- I’d like something which could show how much I enjoyed my high school years… but I’ve got no particular idea for the moment… Yuto answered after a minute of intense reflexion.

 

The picture was to be sent in January and the winner to be revealed in March, a month before graduation which left really short time to think about something good. Yuto would have to think quickly if he wanted to be able to take advantage of the still rather long and sunny days.

 

\- If I want to win, my picture can’t afford to be just good, it has to be perfect… It will be my masterpiece.

 

Yamada listened, mesmerized by Yuto’s determined tone and by his sparkling eyes everytime he was talking about his passion. And Yamada loved that, he could have listened to his friend for hours without ever getting tired of it.

 

\- At least think of what kind of thing you want to photograph, landscapes, animals… people…?

\- Hmm… My picture of animals are not very nice… I still lack skills… Yuto paused for a minute, landscapes are good but I think people convey more emotions… Raaah, I really don’t know what to do… he complained, messing his hair.

 

Yamada kept staring at him and he instinctively reached for his friend’s hand, stopping him. Yuto looked at him, raising an eyebrow, surprised by the sudden contact.

 

\- Don’t worry Yutti, you’ll find something good, I’m sure of that.

 

The smile Yamada showed him at that very moment made Yuto blush and hearing the smaller boy calling him by his nickname was… cute… so cute. And he thought that maybe one day, he’ll be able to tell him..; tell him about this lovely little something that would settle in his chest everytime he was close to Yamada or everytime their hands would touch like that…

*******

The following weeks, Yuto spent most of his time shooting pictures outside. He quickly gave up on photographing birds as it required too much technique that he thought he was still lacking, he thus concentrated on landscapes, the upper floors of the school building giving a rather panoramic view of the surrounding nature. But nothing was good enough for Yuto, even with all the compliments he was getting from his classmates, he was always ending up deleting his pictures. Hikaru had already chosen one or two pics he could send, he just needed to make his mind on one. 

And, as Yuto had been worried, Autumn eventually came, with his beautiful colors together with cold and bad weather and Yuto’s motivation started to decrease, along with the temperatures.

 

\- Maybe I should just give up…

 

Yamada turned to his tall friend.

 

\- Give up? he repeated, rather shocked by his friend’s sudden declaration.

 

They had settled in an empty classroom during a rainy November afternoon, Yuto desperately trying to get something good with his camera from an opened window while Yamada was sitting few rows away from him, staring at the outside view rather blankly.

 

\- Don’t give up Yutti, I’m sure you’ll find something, moreover, you still have time, so don’t worry, it will turn out just fine you’ll see.

 

He gave Yuto a bright smile before looking out again. 

Yuto blinked, that smile again…

He turned to Yamada, the dim light of the autumn afternoon created nice shadows on his face and the wind coming from the window was moving his hair slowly. Yuto shook his head, closing his mouth which had fallen open at the view of this almost surnatural setting. He held his camera up, looking through the viewfinder searching quickly for the best framing possible before the magic vanished. Yuto pressed the shutter button, the “click” sound it made causing Yamada to turn his head, as he jumped a little.

 

\- What are you doing? he asked in an unusually high pitched voice.

 

But no answer came, Yuto was too busy focusing on the LCD screen on his device, holding it rather close to his face.

 

\- Yutti? What is it? Yamada called again, starting to feel a little worried by his friend’s unusual silence. 

\- Yama-chan… Yuto started without looking up from his device, would you mind being my model?

\- Sorry? the smaller boy asked, standing up from his chair to approach his friend.

 

The picture was perfect, the framing, the lights, the model… everything. And Yamada’s expression… Yuto zoomed at it, he was looking through the window, his head resting in his hand, his elbow on the window frame. His eyes somehow sad, the expression on his face melancholic. And Yuto swallowed hard. He was beautiful, and this realisation made his heart skip a beat.

Without him noticing, Yamada had made it to his friend side, glancing over his shoulder to see what it was that caused him to act like that. And when he saw the picture, he moved back a little, astonished by the quality of the shot. He would have been too conceited if he had said how good it was since it was himself on the picture, but he had to say it was really good. So he simply put his hand on Yuto's shoulder, murmuring a small "ok" as he was too completely fascinated by this shot.

 

*******

Ryosuke wasn’t really at ease to have to be a model, but as it was to help his best friend, then he was ready to make an effort. Yuto had asked to have the photography club local for himself for a full afternoon in order to organise a photoshoot with Yamada.

He had arrived early in the morning to prepare the set. It was rather simple, he had brought a beige armchair that he had installed in a corner of the room near the window to take advantage of the nice light of the day. He had also given direction to his friend concerning what he had to wear. The keyword was “simplicity”. Yuto entirely convinced that Yamada’s beauty didn’t need any embellishments to do its magic.

 

\- Are you nervous? Yuto asked his friend during lunch break.

 

 Yamada looked up from his food.

 

\- Honestly? Yes… But I trust you and I’m confident in your skills so… he paused, you?

 

Yuto blushed a little.

 

\- The truth is, I’m really afraid not to be skillful enough…

\- Yutti, you’ll do just fine, the smaller reassured him, placing a warm hand on top of his friend’s.

 

Yuto blinked, blushing a little more, he felt stupid, he should be the one reassuring his friend but instead it was the other way round. And he wanted to slap his own face for lacking confidence like that.

He could have used the picture he had taken few days ago, but it wasn’t good enough even if it was already very good. And he was convinced he could do better than that but he was unconsciously putting more and more pressure on his shoulders.

 

\- Let’s do our best, Yamada told him with his brightest smile on.

 

Yuto nodded. He really wanted to win this contest and go to New York, but he had to deserve it. And thus do his best and work hard.

And there they were, Yuto waiting for Yamada to change clothes in another room, checking his camera for the umptienth time, letting out long sighs to try to make his nervousness disappear. He had chosen to work with a rather old camera, not with his usual digital one, it was another challenge, but he thought it would give a different atmosphere to the picture.

 

\- Ok, I’m ready, the voice of his friend said from behind.

 

Yuto turned around, his mouth fell open when he saw Yamada standing in the door frame. He was wearing a white V-neck T-shirt which embellished his strong arms and delicate neck and beige cotton trousers which let guess the muscular thighs under it. Yamada stepped into the room, barefoot, his hair parted in the middle, framing his face, his beautiful face. He was stunning and the fact that he was wearing a neutral and simple outfit emphasized his natural beauty. Yuto couldn’t stop staring at him, swallowing hard.

 

\- So… What now? the smaller boy asked, awkwardly playing with the end of his T-shirt.

\- You… sit there… Yuto answered, pointing at the armchair, and you… you just… well, just be yourself, it'll be enough.

 

Yamada nodded, walking slowly toward the piece of furniture Yuto had indicated him and sat on it, rather awkwardly, his hands on his lap.

 

\- Relax, Yuto told him while positioning his camera properly, just act as if there was no camera.

\- Easier said than done… Yamada whispered, trying to sit more casually.

\- Just lie down first, Yuto told him, moving away a little to have a wider angle.

 

Yamada did as he was told, lying across the armchair, his head resting on the armrest.

 

\- Should I look at you or…? he asked, turning his head several times.

 

Yuto chuckled.

 

\- Just,... do as it pleases you Yama-chan, don’t mind me.

 

He smiled gently, trying to put his friend at ease while he was himself feeling rather tensed. 

 

\- If it’s for you Yutti, then I think I can relax, the smaller said, letting out a long sigh before finally relaxing.

 

Yuto blinked but didn’t answer, he started taking photos, letting Yamada move his head and body as it pleased him. It was Yuto who had to move the most, seeking the best light, the best angle. It was striking how naturally good Yamada was at posing like a model while he had never done that before and thus, it became quite easy for Yuto to work with him.

He first worked on wide angle shots.

 

\- Now sit there, I want to try portraits, the taller told Yamada, sorry, I have to come closer.

\- No problem…

 

Yamada blushed a little as Yuto approached him, his camera still in front of his face. He took several shots, moving around his friend, he ended up just in front of him, Yamada turning his head a little to face the light coming from the window.

 

\- Oh, wait… Yuto said, lowering his camera.

 

He carefully approached his hand from Yamada’s face, the action making the smaller move back a little at first. Yuto caught one strand of hair which was in front of the smaller’s eyes.

 

\- Sorry, it was… on the way… Yuto explained, his voice lower than before.

 

Their faces were just centimeters apart.

 

\- Thank you… Yamada whispered, his eyes moving from Yuto’s eyes to his lips.

 

And without really thinking about it, he moved a little closer, close enough to feel the taller’s breath against his skin…

 

\- Yama-chan… what are you… Yuto started.

\- I… don’t know, the smaller answered closing his eyes as his lips chastely touched the taller’s.

 

It was just that, lips pressed together, Yuto blinked before figuring out he should be closing his eyes too. They stayed like that for what felt like extremely long seconds before Yamada eventually moved away, staying close nonetheless from Yuto’s face, they met each other’s gazes before quickly looking away.

 

\- I’m sorry Yutti, I shouldn’t have…

\- No, no don’t worry, it’s ok… Yuto managed to articulate, his lips kind of itching from the sudden contact.

\- I don’t know what crossed my mind, Yamada went on, playing with the end of his T-shirt.

 

Yuto caught his hands.

 

\- It’s ok Yama-chan, really… I don’t mind… he said trying to meet Ryosuke’s eyes.

 

In fact, he truly minded, what had just happened could only mean one thing, Ryosuke liked him and Yuto was happy about it for he might have never found the courage to make the first step and now he wanted to be sure of one thing. With his free hand, he lightly touched Yamada’s cheek, the latter turned his face back to face Yuto, who swallowed hard as he came closer to kiss his handsome friend once more, tilting his head a little to get a better angle in order to kiss him somehow deeper. Yamada let him do, tilting his head on the other side and wrapping his arms around the taller’s shoulders, dragging him a little closer. Yuto had to let go of his camera, managing to put it God knows where without looking and he could have thought it was completely stupid if he weren’t too busy working on Yamada’s lips.

Once his other hand freed, he cupped the smaller’s face trying to have him part his lips so that he would be able to kiss him deeper. Yamada involuntarily let out a rather loud moan as he let Yuto’s tongue in. It felt strange at first and they both were a little bit clumsy, but it was somehow cute. Yamada tightening his hug as he was trying to respond to the taller’s kiss. And Yuto liked it, loved it and it was now crystal clear. It wasn’t a mistake nor an accident, this kiss was bound to happen. And Yuto felt glad about it, the things he had been feeling until now toward Yamada, it was definitely attraction and… a kind of love he hadn’t been able to pinpoint until then.

 

\- I wanted to make sure it wasn’t an accident, Yuto explained once their kiss ended after some time.

\- It was not, Yamada answered, his face still only 2 centimeters away from Yuto’s, I just… wasn’t sure of how you were going to react.

 

Yuto’s face broke into a smile.

 

\- I’d like to continue this but… we… we need to finish the photoshoot…

 

Yamada simply nodded, trying to pose just like before, Yuto meanwhile retrieving his camera, checking if he hadn’t damaged it by putting it aside rather quickly. 

 

\- These are going to be great. He declared while pressing the shutter button several times near Yamada’s face.

 

Portraits would be great he thought, Yamada would be great… 

 

\- How are they? Yamada asked when it was finally over.

\- I don’t know? Yuto answered, raising his old camera, I have to develop them to see the result.

\- Oh…

\- Do… Do you want to see how it works? You can accompany me to the darkroom later, I just need to finish the film roll not to waste it. So… next week I think?

 

Yamada nodded, smiling happily at the proposal, he was genuinely curious but also excited to spend time together with Yuto.

 

*******

 

\- So it’s how they made photos before using digital cameras?

 

Yuto nodded as an answer. As promised, he had brought Yamada to the darkroom the following week. It was a little room as not many people were still using it, even in their photography club. Yuto had spend time explaining everything to his boyfriend, the latter listening carefully, trying to stay focused on the explanations rather than on the fact that they were both alone in a very narrow room.

 

\- Now I’m going to put the paper in the liquid, and then I’ll hang them so they’ll dry, and you’ll see how the picture will appear little by little in the process, Yuto said, immersing the said papers in a box full of strange water.

 

Yamada watched, behind Yuto, trying to put his head on the taller’s shoulder, which quickly turned out impossible, even by standing on tiptoes. So he just pressed his face against Yuto’s arm which was not busy with the pictures, wrapping his arms around the taller’s waist as to not lose balance. 

 

\- I’m not going anywhere… Yuto whispered, happy the dark light of the room was making it hard to see.

\- I know… Yamada answered, tightening his embrace. I’m just happy to be able to hug you like that...

 

Since they had started dating, they didn’t really had much opportunities to spend time together, alone. They didn’t want to make it too obvious at school for they didn’t know how their fellow students were going to react to it, so they had agreed on keeping it a secret. And it was hard. Not being able to kiss or hug when they wanted to. So now that they were alone in that darkroom, Yamada wanted to make the most of it.

 

\- Just let me hang them and I’m all yours… Yuto chuckled, taking the picture from out of the liquid before hanging it on a string where some other pictures were already drying. 

 

As soon as his hands were freed, he turned around, Yamada still wrapped around him, forcing the smaller to loosen his embrace in order to face him properly.

 

\- I’ve missed you… Yamada whispered, standing on tiptoes in order to have his lips as close to Yuto’s as possible.

\- I’m all yours now… the taller answered, filling the gap between them before actually kissing his boyfriend.

 

He felt Ryosuke was smiling in the kiss, the smaller wrapping his arms around Yuto’s shoulders to drag him even closer in order to quickly deepen their kiss. 

 

\- You’re becoming better at this, Yamada teased him when he tried to let his tongue in.

\- You too… Yuto answered against his lips, for all that not stopping.

\- When will the pictures be ready? 

\- Hmm, I don’t exactly know… Why? Yuto asked sceptical 

\- Just to know how much time we have before acting as “just friends” again… 

 

Yuto chuckled, kissing Yamada again, dropping kissing on his lips, cheeks and neck, the action making the smaller laughed too.

 

\- You’re so cute I’d like to eat you up, Yuto whispered as he kissed Yamada’s temple.

 

Yamada snorted, pulling him in for a hug, burying his face into the taller’s chest, breathing him in.

 

\- I wish for high school to end quickly… so that I’ll be able to spend time with you as much as I want… Yuto said.

 

Yamada opened his eyes that he had previously closed to feel Yuto’s presence more. Something striking him. If Yuto was to win this photo contest… He would have to leave… for at least 2 years… And that… Yamada wasn’t sure if he would be able to survive that… Not now that they had finally become so close… His hands unconsciously clenched into fists, gripping at Yuto’s shirt firmly.

 

\- Hey, Yuto chuckled, resting his chin on top of the smaller’s head, try not to rip my uniform apart please.

 

But as no answer came from Yamada’s mouth, Yuto felt concerned and pushed him away gently to get a look at his face.

 

\- Hey Yama-chan, is something wrong?

 

Even if the room was dark, he could tell his boyfriend had a gloomy expression on his face. The smaller shook his head.

 

\- I’m ok don’t worry… I just don’t want this to end.

 

He dropped a kiss to Yuto’s lips as a way to create diversion. He didn’t have the right to stop Yuto from achieving his dream. He didn’t have the right to be selfish. And with that thought in mind, he promised himself not to bother Yuto anymore with his worries.

 

*******

  


\- You’re beautiful, Yuto declared, fascinated, as he was going through the now fully developed pictures, there are no bad ones…

 

They had settled in the small photography club room in order to have a look at the photos in a room with more light. Yamada had his head resting on Yuto’s shoulder as the taller was sitting lower than him.

 

\- Do you know which one you’re going to submit for the contest? Yamada asked, still rather surprised of how wonderful the pictures actually were.

\- Hm… I’m not sure… I’ve got a favorite… but I’d like to have Hikaru’s opinion, he should arrive soon, I’ll show him. Do you have one?

\- Well Yutti… Those are pictures of me… I can’t really give my opinion… Yamada answered, unseasy.

\- Of course you can!

 

But even if he kept insisting, his boyfriend never told him which one was actually his favorite.

 

\- If you win I’ll tell you. Yamada finally offered after Yuto asked him straight for 5 minutes.

\- Ok, that’s a deal!

 

Yuto reached out for Yamada’s hand in order for them to shake hands, but the smaller leaned forward, dropping a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

 

\- Deal, he said, a gorgeous smile on his face showing how proud he was of his action.

 

Just as Yuto was going to kiss him back, there was a knock on the door, the two boys quickly moved away from each others as Hikaru stepped in.

 

\- Oh, you’re there guys? 

 

Yamada left the room, willing to let them debate on which picture of himself would be best to submit. Yuto was feeling anxious as the club president was going through the pictures.

 

\- Hmm…

\- What?

\- You want me to tell you the truth Yuto? 

 

The taller boy nodded quickly.

 

\- Those are just incredible, the blond told him pointing at the pictures, I just… feel like I’ve got zero chance to win against you!

\- Are you serious? Yuto asked blinking, incredulous.

\- Yes I am, look, everything is just… I don’t know, I can’t even tell which one is my favourite since they’re all so wonderful!

 

Hikaru looked genuinely amazed, and Yuto didn’t really know how he was supposed to answer his compliments, so he just thanked him, still not entirely convinced he could actually win the contest with one of his photos. 

 

\- It clearly shows… Hikaru said, his voice lower that time.

\- What shows?

\- That you love him…

 

Yuto froze, staring at his fellow student.

 

\- What… do you mean?

\- Yuto, those pictures wouldn’t be this good unless you have feeling for Yamada ok? We can clearly feel love coming from those shots…

\- Well I’m…

\- Don’t worry, I’m ok with that, the older told him, putting a hand on Yuto’s shoulder. I love those 3 in particular…

 

Hikaru showed him 3 pictures, one of them was also part of Yuto’s top 3, he took it in hand.

 

\- I think I’ll… submit this one, he said after having looked at it for some time.

 

It was one of the portraits. Yamada was looking away, his profile unlighted by the sunlight coming from the window, his dark brown hair contrasting with the paleness of his skin. all of his facial features highlighted, his perfect nose, his half-closed eyes, his kissable lips… Yuto caressed the picture with his thumb.

 

\- Good, Hikaru said smiling, may the best one win then!

 

*******

 

Yuto had sent his photo the next day, he hadn’t shown which one to Yamada, and Yamada hadn’t asked either. Yuto had said he wanted to submit a picture of something which had been important to him during his high school years, and what could have been better than a picture of his newly boyfriend, the person he had spent so much time with through those 3 years. And it was just the beginning.

The results of the contest were to be announced during a live broadcasted video on the official website of Pikcha magazine. All the members of the photography club had gathered in their small room, all waiting in front of the computer. Yamada was standing next to Yuto, holding his hand tight discreetly as they were behind the rest of the group. After going through some special prizes, then 3rd place which had been won by Hikaru and 2nd place by an amateur photographer from a nearby city, the host revealed the picture which had won the contest. 

 

\- Oh my God Yuto it’s your picture !!!! Hikaru shouted in the room, standing up to go hug Yuto, CONGRATULATIONS!!

 

All the other students present surrounded the tall boy in order to congratulate him.

 

\- Shhhhhh, listen to the host, listen!! One of the student said, pointing at the computer screen.

 

The host was explaining where the picture came from, and how amazed the jury had been when they found out this photo had been taken by a highschooler and how the type of camera he had used showed how skilled he actually was for someone his age. The man on the screen kept complimenting the quality of the picture, but Yuto was only registering some isolated words from time to time, his mind was already far away, on a little cloud. He had troubles realising that he had actually won that contest…

 

\- So, to finish with, I’d say only one thing, the man on the screen said, Congratulations to Nakajima Yuto from Tokyo, and good luck for your studies in New York, we’ll contact you soon for the interview. Thank you to all the participants! 

 

The broadcast ended just after that. And the students were already babbling loud about how proud they were to be in the same school as the winner of a national photo contest. They also congratulated Hikaru for making it to the 3rd place.

 

\- Congratulations Yutti… Yamada’s soft voice whispered to Yuto’s ear.

 

The smaller stood on tiptoes, reaching Yuto’s cheek to drop a kiss to it, taking advantage of the fact that the other students were busy chatting, not minding them anymore. Yuto turned to the smaller, a wide smile on his face, he caught Yamada’s wrist and dragged him out of the small room, running across the corridor, leading his boyfriend to the stairs of one of the fire exits. He closed the door behind them and pulled Yamada into his arms, holding on tight.

 

\- I’m so happy Yama-chan....

 

Yuto’s voice was shaky, still moved by the recent announcement of his victory. 

 

\- Congrats Yutti, Yamada told him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, resting his head against the taller’s chest, you deserve this victory, I’m so proud of you.

 

Yuto chuckled, but Yamada could feel his shoulder was starting to get wet because of his boyfriend’s tears. Of course those were tears of happiness, but still… 

 

\- I can’t believe I’ll be able to go study in America… It’s unbelievable… it’s like a dream coming true… The tall boy said, sobbing.

\- Yeah.. congrats Yutti… 

 

Yamada unwrapped his arms from Yuto’s waist and clenched his hands into fists against the taller’s chest.

 

\- Eh? Yama-chan, is something wrong?

 

Yuto tried to take a look at his boyfriend’s face, but the smaller stayed glued to his chest.

 

\- Yama-chan…? he asked again, caressing the other’s back.

\- It’s just… I… you…, he took a deep inspiration, it means you’re going to leave me…

 

His boyfriend’s words struck Yuto like a wall. Indeed, he would have to leave him, they were going to be separated. And Yuto felt guilty for not having at least once considered this side of the reward.

 

\- Maybe I should… I mean I could… refuse the prize… Yuto let out his voice low in Yamada’s ear, this way I could stay with you.

 

He tightened his grip on Yamada’s body, but the smaller moved away, looking straight into Yuto’s eyes.

 

\- No! No Yutti… it’s your dream… I can’t… I have no right to stop you from going…, Yamada cupped Yuto’s face with his hands, I don’t want you to give up your dream because of me, I don’t want you to have regrets, ok?

 

Yuto nodded slowly, his eyes full of tears. Yamada’s eyes got wet too, he straightened and brought Yuto’s face closer, kissing him, wrapping his arms around the taller’s shoulders as to keep him close.

 

\- I love you Yutti, Yamada said between two kisses.

\- I love you too… the taller answered, hugging his boyfriend strongly.

  
  


*******

 

It was decided that Yuto would leave for America in late July, in order to have time to adapt a little before actually starting classes. It had also allowed him to spend a part of the summer holidays with Ryosuke, the two of them willing to make the best out of it, willing to create memories. They were hardly separated, once sleeping at Yuto’s then at Yamada’s, going out, or to the beach, or to the amusement park. Dating like couples in fact. None of them ever talked about Yuto’s upcoming departure, as if not talking about it would prevent it from actually happening. And even on the very last day, while Yuto was packing his stuff, the subject was not approached. 

 

\- Ok, done! Yuto said before sitting on his bed next to Ryosuke who was reading a manga.

\- You haven’t forget anything? the smaller said without looking up from his book.

\- Nope, I’ve made a list, and everything is ticked, so it’s fine.

 

An awkward silence filled Yuto’s bedroom. They were used to stay silent in each other’s presence, just being with each other was fine, but at that moment it felt different, heavy.

 

\- Will you… come to see me off tomorrow…? Yuto finally asked, sitting farther on the bed to lean against the wall.

 

That time Yamada did looked up from his manga, slowly turning to look at Yuto’s face.

 

\- Do you want me to? he asked uneasy.

\- Yama-chan, you’re kidding right? Of course I want you to come!

\- Then I’ll come, he simply answered.

\- Well… if you don’t want to, just don’t… Yuto complained, crossing his arms on his chest.

 

Yamada put his book away, moving to lie down on the bed, his head resting on Yuto’s thighs.

 

\- I… want to… but at the same time… I know it’s going to be hard… he explained, his voice low.

 

Yuto unfolded his arms and started caressing his boyfriend’s hair softly. Of course it was going to be hard… They had tried to disregard that, but now that the moment had come, they couldn’t keep on ignoring that fact, the fact that Yuto would be away for 2 whole years.

 

\- I… just want to stay like this forever… Yamada whispered, gripping at Yuto’s shorts.

 

Yuto sighed longly, leading his other hand to his boyfriend’s shoulder, caressing it lightly.

 

\- Hm, me too…

 

Yamada suddenly straightened, riding Yuto’s legs, pushing him against the wall, kissing him desperately, never able to get enough of his boyfriend’s lips and tongue. And Yuto wrapped his arms around the smaller’s waist, pulling him closer, feeling Yamada’s hips rolling against his. And if that night was to be their last together, it was also going to be their “first”. 

There was something cute in the way they were both inexperienced and clumsy, but the way they just wanted to be with each other, to feel the other, the way they loved each other made it wonderful. And when Yuto made it into Yamada’s body, arms and legs wrapped around each others, they completely forgot they were going to be separated in the morning. Nothing else counted but feeling, loving, being one.... And when Yamada woke up the next morning, his naked body into Yuto’s arms, he knew it was going to be even harder than what he had been expecting. And when the alarm clock rang, dragging the taller out from sleep, and when he met his boyfriend’s worried eyes, he couldn’t help but almost regret he had won that contest…

 

\- Hi…, Yuto whispered, kissing Yamada dearly, tightening his embrace on the smaller’s body. 

\- Hi… Yamada answered back, burying his face into the crook of Yuto’s neck.

\- I love you…

\- I love you too…

 

They got ready in silence, they ate breakfast in silence, and they stayed silent in the bus taking them to the airport. Hands clenched together. 

 

\- Do your best in New York, show them what you’re capable of, Yamada told Yuto when it was almost time for him to go. 

\- Maybe I shouldn’t… the taller started.

\- Yutti, it’s your dream, Ryosuke interrupted him by putting a finger on his lips, it’s your dream to go there and study photography, I don’t want you to wake up one day and regret not having done it, ok? 

 

Yuto nodded, feeling the tears dangerously filling his eyes.

 

\- I don’t want you to give up on your dream for me, ok? the smaller went on, his voice shaky.

\- Will you… wait for me? Yuto asked, pulling Yamada in his arms, hugging him tight.

\- Always...

 

He buried his face into the taller’s neck, whispering as the sobbing made it hard for him to speak:

 

\- You’ll stay my first love forever…

  
  


*****4 years later*****

 

Yuto takes his old photo album from the shelf above his TV set, opening it as he sits back down on the large sofa of the living-room. His face breaks into a smile as he turns the pages, revealing landscapes, flowers, animals, people… Each picture being accompanied by a small note with the date and place where the pictures was taken and also few words to describe the photographer's feelings at that moment. The few last pictures are portraits, portraits of the same person, his beauty striking, embellished by different kinds of lighting and settings. Yuto finally reaches the last one, there’s no date on it, just 2 words written on it. “My Masterpiece”. He stops, contemplating the picture for a few minutes, letting out a long sigh as old memories comes back to his mind. And he could almost cry, caressing the picture as it reminds him of everything that happened.

 

\- Looking at old memories? A familiar voice behind him asks.

\- Yes… But you look way better in reality…

 

He turns his head a little, glancing over his shoulder to meet loving eyes looking back at him. He tilts his head to have it lean against the familiar shoulder, and he feels strong arms being wrapped around him.

 

\- Thank you for having waited for me, Yama-chan…

 

Yamada chuckles softly, tightening his embrace.

 

\- 2 years seemed like forever… but it was definitely worth the wait… The smaller man whispers to Yuto’s ear.

 

Yuto nods in the sweet embrace of his lover’s arms. 

 

Indeed, Ryosuke had waited, convinced that they were meant for each other, unable to forget about the love they shared. They had kept in touch while Yuto was abroad, meeting every time he would come back to Japan for the holidays, spending the most time possible together before Yuto would eventually fly back to America. And as soon as he had returned for good, they had settled together in a small flat, Yuto now working as a professional photographer meanwhile Yamada had started working as a model after Yuto’s departure. The two of them often ending up working together for magazines and brands. And people could always tell that when Yamada’s pictures were taken by Yuto, they were gorgeous, more beautiful than what other photographers managed to take. And it was always as Hikaru had told them back then, while they were in high school. Yuto made amazingly beautiful pictures, because he loved Yamada, and nothing was more efficient than that.

 

\- You know Yutti… I’ve never told you, but… Yamada starts, in fact, this picture was also my favorite.

\- Eh? Really? 

\- Yeah really… You know why?

\- Hum, tell me, Yuto answers, leaning his head against the back of the couch.

\- It’s… the first picture you took just after our first kiss… so, to me, it’s the most meaningful picture of all…

 

Yuto blinks, contemplating the picture, flashbacks of that special moment coming back to his mind, he caresses the photo with his fingers, softly.

 

\- So I’m your Masterpiece? Yamada asks, sitting next to his lover on the sofa, putting his hand above his lover’s on the picture in the album, I’ve never seen this caption.

\- No, this picture is my masterpiece. You are…, Yuto pauses, the love of my life?

 

Yamada blushes, blinking as Yuto stares at his eyes.

 

\- The love of your life? Yamada repeats, a genuine smile appearing on his face.

\- Yeah… and what am I to you Yama-chan? Yuto asks, leaning closer to his boyfriend.

 

Yamada wraps his arms around him, pulling him close to kiss him lovingly.

 

\- You’re my one and only love, Yutti.


End file.
